Nostalgia
by DayFujoshi
Summary: El porque de la tristeza.


A menudo se me preguntaba qué era lo que motivaba o me inspiraba a escribir... donde encontraba la musa para hacerlo…

No lo sé realmente.

Cualquiera cosa puede convertir en algo que quiera escribir.

Ver el arroyo mecer el agua, sentir la brisa invernal chocar con mi rostro, observar como los pájaros persiguen el atardecer en busca de donde pasar la noche, poder oler el roció de la noche caer sobre la ciudad… o simplemente ver a ciertas personas…

Cualquier cosa me da motivos para sentarme a redactar, aquellas pequeñas cosas que me hacen de algún modo sentir feliz… pero también nostalgia.

Tal vez sea ese, el ingrediente secreto: la nostalgia.

Ver, sentir, oler, y vivir la nostalgia, tanto en mi mente como en mi pecho, hace que me imaginación vuele. Hace que se incremente y se desarrolle.

La estación donde más a menudo recibo la visita de la musa, es invierno.

Las noches oscuras, los atardeceres fríos, la multitud apurada, la ventisca cortante y sobre todo el olor al invierno, ese olor que penetra las fosas nasales irritándolas con su baja temperatura.

Amo caminar en las noches de invierno, viendo como las calles son oscuras, tristes, calmadas, llenas de soledad.

Amo caminar en las noches de invierno, solitaria en medio de una avenida, viendo como las personas residen dentro de sus hogares, con las luces prendidas, y la calefacción empañando los vidrios debido al frio.

Todas esas cosas banales, simples, tal vez…trilladas, me hacían querer escribir.

….

Suelo salir a caminar en las tarde de otoño...

Cruzar las calles y poder sentir el ruido que hacen las hojas secas arrastrándose por el cemento, o el crujir de ellas al ser pisadas.

Todos esos ruidos, esos sentires, esos olores… todo eso que puede provocar soledad, tristeza, felicidad… todo eso es digno de escribirlo.

….

Y también a menudo, se me preguntaba porque elegía la tristeza al plasmar mis ideas.

Creo que la combinación de tristeza, nostalgia y estaciones frías, hacen un trio perfecto.

Pero… ¿Por qué elijo eso? … tal vez… solo tal vez… es porque pienso que la tristeza, la depresión, es el fondo donde puede llegar el ser humano… no hay peor sentimiento que ese.

Uno sabe, que ha llegado al tope… uno sabe que más abajo no hay nada.

Y me siento bien con eso… ya que nada me desilusionara, porque estoy viviendo y plasmando lo peor que podría ocurrir.

¿Se entiende?...

La felicidad en cambio, es pasajera.

La felicidad trae consigo temores… y si uno es feliz lo quiere ser siempre, porque no hay sentimiento más hermoso que ese… pero la caída es dura y a veces mortal.

La felicidad es frágil… cualquier cosa, la más mínima puede corromperla.

La tristeza en cambio no. A lo sumo aumentara… pero no se transforma en otra cosa.

A veces, las personas le temen al infierno, sin darse cuenta que cada vez que intentan ser felices y caen en la tristeza, están viviendo su propio infierno.

Ya hay en este mundo demasiados escritores que le rinden culto a la felicidad, al amor…

Yo no logro hacerlo…

El amor no es siempre bueno. Puede ser letal.

El amor mi querido lector, es una combinación poderosa de muchos sentires.

¿Usted se da cuenta que cuando empieza a amar, está creando una bomba de tiempo? ¿Qué amenaza todo su bienestar físico y emocional?

Si, usted dirá, que de todas formas hay que hacerlo. Que es mejor vivir así a no vivir.

No se usted, pero prefiero quedarme así.

No arriesgarme.

Y usted me dirá, que yo tal vez… tal vez tenga miedo.

Y si, tiene razón.

Una vez… me sentí en la cima del universo.

Y aquí estoy, aun recogiendo los pedazos que quedan de mi alma.

Y solo he recogido los pedazos de la tristeza, aquellos que no me traicionaran. Aquellos que no se trasformaran.

Ya no confió en la felicidad.

Y tal vez usted piense que soy exagerado.

Tal vez, yo solo quiera protegerme.

….

Estas líneas no son para que usted o cualquiera, elija uno de los dos caminos… simplemente está hecha para explicar los motivos por los cuales elijo la nostalgia, la tristeza, la soledad.

Creo que son cosas, que jamás nos abandonan, son los sentires más confiables. Ellos están en todos lados.

….

Si, una vez me enamore.

Una vez cree mi propia bomba.

Hubo una vez, donde me arriesgue.

Y usted podrá pensar… que la felicidad que sentí, podría ser equivalente a la tristeza y el dolor que me dejo… lo dudo.

…..

Y nuevamente usted, pensara que yo necesite tiempo para sanar…

Pero me pregunto… ¿7 años aún no han sido suficientes?

¿Cuánto más debe pasar para sanarme por completo y sentir ganas de volver a arriesgarme?

¿O es que yo no entendí bien cómo es que se debe amar?...

…..

A veces… alguien me recuerda, que hubo un tiempo, en mis inicios donde mis escritos irradiaban bien estar. Y yo le comento, que en mis inicios tenía un sol brillando sobre mí.

El sol se ha apagado.

Me ha dejado en una noche eterna, donde me aferre a esos sentires que no me han abandonado.

No crea usted, que soy una persona lúgubre.

Me rio, me divierto, salgo de mi casa, tengo amistades… y no soy falso conmigo ni con nadie. Solo soy una persona que vive su día a día, pero que en su cabeza, las cosas naturales son otras muy distintas que al resto de la mayoría.

Y si me preguntan sobre que puede llegar a hacerme feliz, digo que tal vez oler la tierra mojada cuando llueve.

Y esas respuestas son dignas de que una mirada rara, de miradas que desaprueban y me tachan de loco.

Yo también creo que usted está loco al amar tanto.

Pero aquí me ve, tolerándolo.

….

Tal vez perdí mi cordura, el día que lo perdí a él.

….

Me dicen que si me vuelvo a enamorar, podre cambiar la forma de expresarme y sentir.

Les respondo, que antes muerto que volver a caer en los mismo.

Ya estoy en el pozo… ¿para que elevarme y chocar otra vez con todo esto?

….

Hay otras personas, que me dicen, que vinimos aquí para amar…

Yo ya lo hice.

Y usted seguramente esté pensando, que yo aún sigo amando.

Pero no voy a responder eso… porque no entro en ese terreno de excavar mi corazón.

Así que nunca lo sabremos.

Solo se, que las heridas que me dejo van camino a inmortalizarse.

Y me siento bien así como estoy.

No pienso volver a caer en esa trampa mortal.

…..

La nostalgia del pasado y la tristeza del presente me acompañan siempre.

Y me ayudan a plasmar las ideas más oscuras de mi ser.

…..

¿Aún se pregunta el porqué de todo esto?

….

No de tantas vueltas, querido lector… solo soy una persona muerta.

Una persona que vive, pero ha muerto hace mucho.

….

Usami Akihiko.


End file.
